Pegasus Charm
by SnitchCat
Summary: Harry Potter is adopted by the Dursleys, who, after 4 years, have had enough. Poor little Harry is dumped in a forest, to be killed by wild animals. Or so the Dursleys want. For a certain woodland creature thinks otherwise, and when it hunts down the rotten family, it will definitely have something to say... Or perhaps ' neigh? '
1. The Little Boy's Past

A little boy, no older than 5, wanders around the forest. His raven-black, messy hair half-covers a scar on his forehead. A pair of broken glasses dangles of his nose, occasionally drawing blood because of the sharp glass. His clothes, if you call them clothes, are basically rags. His shoes are nowhere to be seen. As we watch, he trips over a root on the ground and falls, grazing his knees. Why is he in this forest, you think? Where are his parents? Why, Harry Potter _has_ no parents...

Lets take a little look in his past, shall we?

" Get up! Get up! It's time for breakfast, you little creep! Get up! "

a consistent rapping enters Harry's dream. He mumbles and turns over on the hard, wooden floor.

" UP! "

the door is flung open and a hand grabs his collar, dragging him out of the cupboard - for that is where this unfortunate boy has to sleep. Blearily, he opens his eyes, just as he is thrown into the kitchen. The lock on the door clicks.

" And don't you dare let our breakfast burn, boy! "

comes the last, threatening comment and his aunt's footsteps gradually fade away. For that, ladies and gentlemen, was the imposing and-not-so-nice figure of Harry's aunt. She is bony and her face makes her look like a horse. Her neck is twice as long as a normal human, witch makes you wonder whether her husband is a giraffe. But no, here he comes, and trust me when I tell you he looks more like a walrus. No neck, extremely fat, big bushy mustache that only makes his bright purple face more pronounced.

" BOY! Are the eggs done yet? "

he bellows, though it was clear that poor Harry hadn't even started. He was still lying on the floor, where his aunt had thrown him.

" Sowwy Uncle! Iw'll do it now, Uncle! "

Harry picks himself off the floor and toddles, as fast as his little feet can carry him, towards the stove. Next to the stove, there is a little footstool, witch Harry uses to get to the stove-top. Even with it, he can barley reach. 15 minutes later, two dirty frying pans are in the sink and the Dursley's breakfast is sitting on the table. But where is the little raven-haired, emerald eyed boy? I'm sad to say that he had been sent back to his cupboard without any breakfast.

This is how a typical morning at the Dursleys would go for Harry, and then, he would be made to do chores all day, from garden-weeding to window-washing. Finnaly, at 5:00 o'clock, if he has finished his chores, he would be allowed to go outside, but he had to be back at the house at 7 or he got no meals for 2 days. Then the next, horrible day started all over again. But Harry dared not complain - the threat of staying in his cupboard for 10 days straight was too great.


	2. Lost In The Woods

As you may now see, Harry's life has been horrible. And it is all a certain, snake-faced, red-eyed, horrible mans fault. That man goes by the name of Tom Riddle. But there will be time to explain later.

Right now, we have to find Harry. We lost him while we were examining what his past was like. Ah! There he is! Over there, near those bushes. Has something gotten his attention? A butterfly flutters out from under the bushes, and it is immediately evident that was what Harry had been looking at... Let's see into his mind, now, shall we? I wonder if he's alright...

WE ENTER HARRY'S MIND

The first thing we feel is pain, and realize that Harry has a broken rib. So now it is evident that he has been beaten. Such rascals! I wish I could get my hands on the Dursleys... Although I know I can't.

_Auntie made me wash windows. Dudley be mean and punch me when I twied to wash his. Uncle yell and kick. It hurt. Then they thwow me here... How do I get back? Actuwally, I don't want to go back. It better here._ Harry's onslaught of thinking catches us by surprise, but we are even more surprised when we realized what he had said - the horrible family had left him here! And Harry, oh poor Harry... It must've been horrible at the Dursleys, for him to want to stay here. He starts crawling, and very time he moves his leg, his knee send a jolt of pain. Finally, he reaches a clearing and looks around. No paths, no nothing. Then he curls up and cries.

He is well and truly lost. And now, no-one can help him... Or can they?


	3. Peridot and The Magical Pool

While Harry rocks with sobs, we exit his body, unable to stand the pain, both physical and mental. The pain that someone cruel had caused. But now, we are suddenly distracted by the rustle of leaves on the far side of the clearing. We watch it, eyes narrowed, and get a glimpse of white. Then, it's gone. Harry may not be alone in this forest, after all...

NOTE: FROM NOW ON, IT WILL EITHER BE HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW OR THE POINT OF VIEW OF THE THING IN THE BUSHES

THE-THING-IN-THE-BUSHES POV ( in case you don't know what POV stands for, it's Point Of View )

A white Pegasus trots up and down beside a purely golden lake. On her head is a wreath of cherry-blossom flowers. Her bright, intelligent emerald eyes stare at the surface of the lake. Her tail flickers, giving of specks of light, like glitter. Her mane is silky, flowing down her back. A single jewel, a very, very pale pink jewel, sits in the middle of her forehead. And her wings... Oh, her wings. They are the most fantastic part of this fantastic beast. Every feather stands straight, and seems to be made of the best, purest silver, so white and magnificent that each feather glows in the darkening twilight. This, my friends, is the Pegasus Princess of Life and Knowledge - Peridot.

Swishing her tail, she starts cantering around the lake, sending ripples on the - Water, or was it really molten gold? - until the entire lake floats up into the air. Breaking into a full-on run, Peridot sends the water spiraling into the sky. Then, slowly, she slows to a canter, then a trot, and finally a slow walk. The golden pool is gone. Instead, the whole is full of a clear, bubbling, cool spring water that, if you take one look at it, it is impossible not to drink, it looks so good. And once you start drinking, you cant stop, it's so cool and fresh. This unnatural ability was one of the many, many abilities that Princess Peridot had. Happy with her work, the Pegasus soundlessly unfurls her wings and catches the smallest wind, the slightest breath, and soars off into the sky. Looking back, she can see that numerous forest creatures are coming out, and drinking from the pool. Mice to boars, from snakes to elephants, some not even native, drink at the pool. No animal is harming another, not a single tiger attacks an antelope, not an eagle snatches up a ferret. This water is so magical, so full of life and innocence, of pure love and truthfulness, that it brings happiness to all the woodland creatures. They love Princess Peridot with all their hearts, as she is their ruler, their savior in hard times.

But suddenly, there is a disturbance on the plain. The animals look up fearfully, the bravest staying at the pool, the rest diving into the underbrush. And a coal-black pegasus steps out onto the clearing. Fear and anger radiate from him in waves, and the animals cower, and then they run. As she stops in midair, Princess Peridot watches her father destroy the pool.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was quite soppy and all that, but it will get more interesting... Stay tuned to see Harry get mauled by a Hippogriff! **_


End file.
